PPC!1
Wish Upon A Star is the first episode of Prism Pretty Cure!. This episode focuses on Yukimura Aine's first transformation as Cure Infinity and her meeting with Frore and Sullen aka Kurone Ichiro. The episode includes a special mini voice clip included from one of the main characters' voice actors. Transcript The girl slept near the lone window of her bedroom, arms wrapped around herself in comfort. A series of images flashed rapidly within what the girl called her dream: bright light, screams and a unknown figure that hugged her once the recollection stopped. White nothingness surrounded the two. The unknown figure whispered something inaudible to the girl, "Please save them..." Then, almost like broken glass, the figure shattered in millions of pieces. Suddenly, the girl woke up, rubbing her eyes and looking out at the stars that gazed from her window. "That dream again..." Yukimura Aine ate breakfast quietly, nibbling on her toast with strawberry jam. She glanced at the two plates that she left for her parents the night before, uneaten. Her smile hung low as she placed her dishes in the sink, slipped on her shoes and left the house for school. Aine walked down the street, taking in the scenery of her city that didn't have the average hustle and bustle than most. When she was about to turn a corner, another series of vivid memories - red eyes - obscured her vision, and then a voice that screamed, "I'm a monster." Unknowingly, she turned towards the streetlight behind her. For a second she thought she heard someone, but there was nothing, no one. Aine shrugged it off and continued on. Little did she know that a boy, clad in a black cloak, was indeed watching her. The boy held his breath, hidden behind a wall, shocked out of his mind when the girl suddenly turned around to face him. He sighed, tucking his hands into his pocket and muttered, "That scared me for a second there..." Once Aine reached Hoshizora Academy grounds, she was met with her best friend Mitsue Sayuri whom waited at the front gates. "Ai-chan, over here!" cried Sayuri who excitedly took her into the mob of students. They passed by club presentations that were laid out in a line. There was a small fortune telling booth, which surprised Aine because it wasn't a club, run by Koshiki Miho, who was infamous for being spiritual. Suddenly a flyer was handed towards her. "Here," said a girl, "I'm Ninomiya Erina, president of the Astronomy Club. Come check it out when...Hey, wait!" Aine was dragged along by Sayuri, who rejected Erina's proposal for the latter, leaving the poor girl. They both went to their homeroom, and sadly, weren't seated next to each other. "What?! I'm not next to Ai-chan!" Sayuri was heartbroken and embraced Aine in a tearful hug, which left the latter giggling. "It's alright, Sayuri-chan. At least we're in the same classes together," Aine reminded as her friend smiled. "Hehe, how could I forget." "What Aine-chan said is correct, Mitsue-san. I don't see what the fuss is about," another voice cut in. Koizumi Sora used his index finger to push back his spectacles in a confident manner as he walked towards the two. Immediately, Sayuri glared at him for intruding, but he merely ignored her, and instead addressed the latter, "Good morning, Aine-chan. I'll be in your care once again this year." "Likewise, its nice to see you again, Sora-kun." Sora blushed from the interaction, nodding before walking back to his desk like a rusty robot. Watching from afar was his sister Koizumi Kokoro who, despite chatting with her friends, payed close attention to the scene that played out. The occupant who sat in the desk beside her was Ichinose Mirai, remaining absolutely silent as she wrote in a large book. Suddenly, the tone rang, singling the students for class to begin. Aine took a seat at her desk that was placed near the back beside the window. She rested her chin unto her hand, and stared at the cherry blossom trees. Just like breakfast and the meals before that, Aine ate alone, silence engulfing her. She left two more plates for her parents, if they so happened to return from the hospital and scribbled a small note on pink paper. Aine didn't want anyone to worry if they found she wasn't home. Tenderly, she grabbed her jacket and set off into the night. On occasions, Aine would go out to Sakura Park where she would stargaze. Sure, she could just watch from her bedroom window, which so happened to be on the top floor, but it didn't feel the same then to watching the stars up close. The reason she liked stars was probably a silly reason, however, she felt some kind of hope by doing so. She truly believed that, "If you wish on a shooting star three times then your wish may come true." Aine approached the large enclosure of Sakura Park. She settled down onto a nearby bench and was exhausted after the long stroll. Closing her eyes between each passing minute, Aine began to sing. A soft, gentle melody, etched itself into the stillness of the park. Then there was a rumble, inaudible at first but slowly rising in volume. Aine stopped as a dark figure launched itself out of the forest, landing just in front of her. She watched the figure, a boy about her age, step into the moonlight. Bright crimson-red eyes shown beautifully against the sky and she couldn't help but stare. The boy cradled a small, snow-white fox in his arms, which looked to be as injured as he was. Aine gasped and reached out towards the boy. He gestured for her to stop and shouted, "Don't come any closer!" She didn't understand what he meant before something burst out from the darkness. A large-shadowy creature oozed from the ground, heading towards them menacingly. Floating just beside the monster was a man with bright-pink hair dressed in a suit and purple top hat. Despite the man's frivolous appearance, the eerie way he spoke sent chills down their spines. He chuckled and snapped his fingers. "Kurayami, capture that fairy and," - the man paused before glancing at the boy - "dispose of him." Aine stood there in shock, legs shaking in fear as the creature followed command. "Get away from here! Run!" the boy yelled, then he noticed her terrified gaze. Quickly, he gave Aine the injured fox, much to her surprised, and spoke in a tense whisper, "I'm, I'm sorry for yelling...Please take care of him and run." Not letting her respond, the boy summoned a black scythe out of no where and flung himself against the monster. Aine watched him before running to hide behind a bush. She held the fox close to her chest gently, giving it as much comfort as she could. Each bang and crash that set off in the background scared her and she thought, will that boy even survive? Aine hated herself for thinking of the possibility. "I-I want to help him..." she stuttered. Then she felt movement between her arms. The fox stared at her despite being in such a beaten stature, and spoke, "What if I could make your wish come true, Diamond?" Aine, shocked, took in the fairy's words. She hesitated to speak again, but was clear when she said, "I would do anything." The boy dodged the Kurayami's sloppy attacks swiftly, continuing to slash into its liquid-like skin. However, no matter how deep the cut was, the creature would heal itself almost instantly. Tch, how tedious, he thought before backing out. The crystal which was the monster's weak spot was no where to be found. Could it be inside the Kurayami? He glanced at Orion who watched the battle safely from the sky. The haughty wizard wore a smug grin that irritated the boy tremendously. The boy attacked again, but was snatched by a liquidly arm, it suffocated him. A pain pounded throughout his body as the monster threw him to the side. Smacking him against one of the cherry blossom trees, nearly rendering him unconscious. He coughed, a trail of blood running down his mouth. "That hurt..." he mumbled, watching the Kurayami's silhouette approach him. "Haha, what a fool," he heard Orion say, black dots obscuring his vision. I'm really going to die like this, huh? There was no way anything would chan-'' he thought before another voice cut in. "Stop!" Aine cried, rushing towards him. The boy watched her confront the horrific creature, arms spread out as if she was defending him. Nonetheless, both of them knew who was the most frightened. ''What are you doing, he wanted to scream, unable to watch another lose their life. Orion gawked at the girl's stupidity, but desired the Kurayami to continue its rampage. In spite of this, Aine was unmoving, a look of determination crossing her face: "Are you sure your ready to take on the role as Guardian of Diamond?" the fox asked sincerely. "I know you wish to save the boy, but..." Aine knew this wasn't a joke nor a fairytale. Everything was real. She felt breathless, anxiety creeping up on her during such a major decision. "Frore, I'm sure," Aine concluded, grasping the pink heart-shaped pendant close to her chest. "I understand the consequences, and, I'm the one who choose to follow this path. Even you said I have potential." She smiled and quickly ran, leaving the fox in hiding. '' "'Pretty Cure! Grant My Wish!" Without warning, Aine was covered in spirals of light that dispersed to reveal her full transformation: She wore a ruffled pale-pink shirt underneath a bright-pink corset, white thigh-length skirt with varying-sized ruffles covering it, a matching cape with white fluff attached to the hood, blue ribbon that tied the piece together, white stockings and pink-white boots with gold string. She wielded a silver rapier that glistened along with the snowflakes that scattered from her body. "'''Infinite Memories! The Guardian of Diamond, Cure Infinity!" Cure Infinity took her stance, striking her rapier towards the ground. Immediately, frost began to form around the blade, spreading outward and completely freezing the Kurayami in place. The sudden attack shocked both Orion and the boy. Such a powerful guardian had just awakened. Cure Infinity whispered quietly to herself, "Schnee Spiral!" and her rapier glowed brilliantly. Multiple white spirals eventually enclosed the monster before it disappeared within a blinding light. Snow flakes floated aimlessly around the guardian. She turned to Orion, only to see him escape through a portal, and undone her transformation. Aine ran, worry and fear overcoming her, despite her dreamlike magical experience. She had something more important to be concerned about. The boy lay still against the root of a cherry blossom tree, breathing rapid, short. He was in excruciating pain once he realized the seriousness of the situation. I can't let her find out! ''Still, despite his anguish, the boy didn't move, or rather he just couldn't. Snippets of reality hitting him as he blacked out: ''The girl knelt beside him, yelling something inaudible, tears streaming down her face. Honestly, he was confused. Why would she be worried about me, he thought. The boy wanted to ask. He knew that his mouth moved, but sound ceased to exist. Nothing. Hysteria overcame his mind, and his sight flickered on and off. Then, everything went pitch black. He was trapped in nothingness. Characters Protagonists * Yukimura Aine (Cure Infinity) * Kurone Ichiro (Sullen) * Mitsue Sayuri Mascot * Frore Antagonists * Grimm * Orion * Kurayami Supporting * Koizumi Sora * Koizumi Kokoro * Ichinose Mirai * Ninomiya Erina * Koshiki Miho * Momoi Fumie Trivia *This episode marks the debut of the anime adaption of Prism Pretty Cure!. *This episode marks the debut of Yukimura Aine, Kurone Ichiro, Ninomiya Erina, Mitsue Sayuri, Koshiki Miho, Koizumi Sora, Koizumi Kokoro, Ichinose Mirai, Momoi Fumie, Orion and Kurayami. *The attack Schnee Spiral is first seen in this episode. *This is the first season to include a male as a main character. Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts